Friends Forever
by Sailor Memory
Summary: A slightly different version of 'Day of Destiny,' from Serena's POV. What was she thinking during that time?


Hi KMW here again. This is another version of 'Day of Destiny.' It's really not that different  
than the original one. This one contains my newly created character, Sailor Memory.   
Standard disclaimers apply. And if you want to use Sailor Memory, email me and let me know and  
I'll let you know if you can! Arigato!  
E-Mail me with responses at Sailor_Memory@hotmail.com, Please!  
On with the story!  
Friends Forever  
  
I stand staring at the most evil force in all of the creation. She was powerful before, but now she's pure evil. She glares back at me. Yes, she is most angry with me for taking him away from her. Why? He never loved her in the first place.  
Roaring in fury, she throws a large crystal dagger at me. I merely stare at it, thinking that this is the end, which means that I must join my mother, who gave her life to save us all.   
  
Suddenly, the one who meant so much to me throws something at the large dagger, I cannot see what Whatever it was, it caused the dagger to shatter. Pieces of it come at me, but he knocks me away, taking the hits himself.   
I stare at her in pure hatred. She caused us both so much pain, especially me. She first destroyed my kingdom a thousand years ago, then, a thousand years later, she kidnapped him, brainwashed him, and then murdered my dear friends. Just like she did on my Kingdom of the Moon.  
  
She continues to glare at me as she disappears, swearing to get revenge upon me. Heck with her.  
  
I stare down at him as he lies in my arms. I realize that he won't be here with me too much longer; so does he. Surprisingly though, neither of us is completely unhappy about it. He's been through so much, and I can't bear to see him to go through anymore. He just wants to be put out of his misery, and I want out of mine. My friends are gone, murdered.  
  
Silently, we stare at each other. His eyes drift closed, and he's off to join my five friends. A single tear is shed for him. I am out of tears, but filled with rage.  
  
I walk out of the palace as the ground begins to shake. There, a small distance away, she is standing in a gigantic black flower. I tell her to prepare to die because she won't be conquering anything, not Earth, not the Solar System, and certainly not the Universe.   
  
Staring at me as if I was a fly that needed to be swatted, she just threw an attack at me. But the ice protects me. Where did that come from?  
  
The top of the ice tower shatters into a platform, where I stand, waiting for her to attack once again.   
  
Then I hear the voices of my family, wondering where I am and if I'm alright. I love them, but now I must defend not only them, but the entire Universe as well. Plus, I know that they love me.  
  
The battle begins. Her black darkness tries to penetrate my shield of light. It isn't working, but we are both tiring quickly. We both know that the first to stop will be destroyed.   
  
We need-  
  
Suddenly I feel their presence, one by one.  
  
The first one, the one mischief and love, is the Guardian of Venus. She tells me that we haven't known each other long enough for our friendship to end yet.  
  
Next, is the one who has the temper the size of the Universe itself. It's the Mars Guardian. She tells me that I am so stubborn (so what else is new?). After that she adds that I should let them help or she'll never speak to me again. That's her way of telling me that she loves me.  
  
Following her is the Guardian of Jupiter. She informs me that there are still many guys we still have to meet before the end. I now cherish when she goes boy crazy.  
  
The one following her is the quiet one, the Guardian of Mercury. She tells me that she has to help me because she has homework to finish. Those words never seemed so sweet to my desperate ears. She was the one who caused the ice to protect me.  
  
The last one is my original guardian, the Guardian of Memory. Laughing that she has a History exam tomorrow, she practically demands that she be allowed to protect me one last time.   
  
I cannot help but smile, despite my situation.  
  
At first I thought that the vision would end, but one more person comes to mind. It's the Queen! Perhaps she has more words of encouragement!  
  
She is silent for a moment as she watches me fight a battle that I am beginning to lose. She then continues, "You must let them help; they haven't finished with their lives yet. It's not their time."  
  
Tears begin to form as I nod to the one who has done so much for me, my darling mother.  
  
As suddenly as the vision began, it ended and I was back fighting the Evil Queen.  
  
Much to my surprise, several hands join with mine. There are the shouts,  
  
"MEMORY POWER… ACTIVATE!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!"  
  
My confidence restored, I finish the sequence with a scream, "COSMIC MOON POWER… UNITE!"  
  
The power worked, obviously. If it didn't, I suspect that I would be dead by now. Lying on a shattered ice tower, I once again feel their essences once again. As they stand around me, another joins them, his essence. Suddenly I know what to do.  
  
They must live, and so must I. But I don't want to fight anymore. None of us do, so I asked my mother, the Queen, to grant us one final favor. I begged her to let us have normal lives again, to live in ignorance of the past. I didn't really expect her to say yes.  
  
Yet it seems that I am in for another surprise. She will grant my wish. As everything around me begins to glow, I know that things will never be the same. Still, I do know that one thing will. We'll be friends forever.   
  
  
  
Ok, anyone like it? Hate it? Think it was incredibly stupid? Thats what the review thing below is for. Tell me, but try to be nice about it, or I'll tell Darien on you! *heehee*  
Later,  
Lochley04  
  
*Peace on Earth*  



End file.
